The Game
by Just Emz for now
Summary: When a certain song brings these four best friends to twilight world it's not always good. They find true love and friendship. But these girls aren't normal.
1. Peacock

**We no own Twilight or any characters from Twilight sadly**** They belong to Stephanie Meyer. BANANA! We made up this story. Bellz and I made this up in my room its gets interesting. Our friends wanted to be in it so they are. Well actually made the characters are us. This is defiantly our Twilight story. When its in Lauren's or Alley's point of view Bellz wrote it (we decided Chee couldn't write or spell for her life so we had Bellz do it). When it's Emma's point of you it's written by Emz. Also we let our friend Ellie write a couple of chapters which you will find out. She wrote Elisa's point of view. Please enjoy this story that is our dream life, with some twists and turns. Okay lets begin-Emz and Bellz **

_I wanna see your peacock, cock ,cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

**_Peacock- Katy Perry_**

**CHAPTER 1**

Emma's p.o.v.

Ugh I hate Mondays. Well I hate school too. Somehow I actually got up. I know surprising. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and coral graphic t-shirt with my black sandals. My medium blonde hair was down with some of it pulled back to show off my side bangs. I had gray eyeliner on and mascara to go with my greenish-blueish-grayish eyes. My friend Lauren was coming soon to go to school. I was late by a lot. I ran downstairs grabbed my lunch money, gum, and backpack. I ran outside to meet Lauren. Lauren was pale and about 5'4 same as me. She had brown eyes and brown hair that went down to her waist. She also had bangs. She was klutz. Correction we both were klutz. She looked like Bella from twilight in some ways. She was wearing sweatpants, green shirt and sneakers. We had to run to school but got there right as the bell rung.

After school…..

Ugh school was boring! I have no homework though. Lauren came over as usual since we live less than a minute away by walking.

"So what do you want to do today?" Lauren asked

"I want to listen to my Ipod," I said

"Fine I guess," Lauren mumbled

"Turn on the most wrong song I have to gross me out!" I told her hoping to cheer her up.

"Got the perfect one," She said. Oh god that's not good.

Lauren turned on Peacock by Katy Perry. So wrong it's not even funny. Then everything went black. We were not in my room anymore. I looked at Lauren. She looked at me confused and scared. And hundreds of eyes stared at us…

**Well did you enjoy? Hope you did! I know it was short trust me they get longer. We already wrote this story in a journal to know what each other wrote. It's a whole entire journal. Review and tell us what you thought. Posting soon.-Emz**


	2. Like Woah

**Well some people have said that I need to revise some of the chapters to make sense. Yah I agree with you. So from here on I have started editing and making some changes grammar wise. Hope you can understand better now! Well on with chapter 2-Emz and Bellz**

_woah-oh-ohWoah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_ Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh _

_(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)_  
><em>I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable<em>

_ But I'm finding now loves unreliable_

_ I'm giving all I got to make you stay _

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

**Love like Woah- Ready Set**

**Chapter 2**

Lauren P.O.V.

"WTF!" I screamed.

I only wanted to listen to Peacock. Where are we? Why are those people staring at us? Um….. Are those giant wolves?

"Okay, who are you?" I said.

"I believe the question is who are you?" A very creepy man said to me.

"Well I'm Lauren and this is Emma," I replied.

Emma punched my arm.

"Lauren don't to strangers."

"Well I'm Aro, this is Caius, and this Marcus," Aro said.

"Woah, like the Volturi in Twilight?" Emma asked.

"What is Twilight?" Aro asked confused.

"Yes, like that. Everything you learned from those books exists in the world," The pale, bronzed hair guy said. Wait, pale, bronze haired guy?

"Edward! Bella! Holy crap, werewolves!" I shouted.

"Lauren what does this mean?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Hmmm….. The song Peacock by Katy Perry has a magical entity that sends people into another dimension!" I replied.

"Well that's just weird," Emma said.

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

"Now how do we get you back?" A girl I thought was Alice asked.

"I'm not sure. I believe we would have to find some form of a reversal song," I said.

"Where do we get that?" Emma asked me.

"How the hell should I know?" I was getting angry that everyone's looking at me for answers.

"You shouldn't swear you know," the one that looked like Bella said.

"I'm 17 don't tell me what to do like I'm 5!" I'm an angry person sue me.

"Wait they are vampires!" Emma screamed.

"Oh my god, that's gross. You really drink blood? That's disgusting," I'm repulsed by blood and anything that drinks it.

"We're not that bad," Edward growled.

"Ugh, that's still pretty gross" Emma said.

"Wait they are werewolves! Holy crap, yes I knew they were real!" I screamed. The wolves started laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. They all shut up.

Just then a big russet wolf walked up to me and licked my face

"OMG, that's so strange!" I laughed.

"That wolf likes you." Emma said. Then a sandy, tan colored wolf ran up to her and licked her face.

"Look who's talking, Emma," I said.

"Hey weren't we in the middle of something?" Aro asked.

"Oh wait the Volturi, the wolves, the Cullens, more vampires, we're in the middle of Breaking Dawn!" Emma yelled.

"OMG! We are going to die!"

**To be continued….-Bellz**


	3. OMG

**Okay so here is chapter 3. It is not that interesting but the story gets better later. Well we own no Twilight! They belong to Stephanie Meyer! On with the story-Emz and Bellz**

_Baby let me love you down _

_There's so many ways to love ya Baby_

_ I can break you down _

_There's so many ways to love ya _

_Got me like, ooh myy gosh_

_ I'm soo in love I found you finally, _

_you make me want to say_

_ Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Ohh my gosh_

**OMG- Usher**

**Chapter 3**

Emma P.O.V.

"No kidding I thought we would live," I said.

"Shut up," Lauren said ticked.

One day I am going to smack her in the face, HARD!

"Lauren let's get out of the way," I told Lauren.

"Why? It's interesting," Lauren complained totally oblivious.

"We are humans, they're vampires that drink our blood," I told her.

"Right, trees?" Lauren asked.

We walked over to the trees near the wolves. I so wish I had my phone. Wait would it even work. Do I exist here? So many questions I had. I looked over to the Volturi, then the Cullens. Edward shrugged at us with an apologetic look like he could read our minds. Wait he can duhh! I'm such a blond. Haha I am, blond joke. I looked at the wolves. Most of them were staring at us.

"Lauren why are they staring at us?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Mostly those two who licked us are staring intensely at us" She said.

Ewwww, I still have slobber on my face.

"I wonder why?" I stated.

"How about you asked them?" She asked me.

"No you," I stammered.

"You wanted to know," Lauren answered.

"Fuck you so much right now," I complained.

"Fuck you to," Lauren said.

If we ever get out of this she is dead. I decided to pay attention to the talk the Volturi was having. That sandy, tan wolf was staring at me. The russet one was staring at Lauren still. Wait I know them from the books. Jacob and Seth. Then it clicked.

"LAUREN!" I screamed at her.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"I know why they licked us," Her face went blank she knew what I was talking about.

**I know they are really short chapters. Now they start to get longer. Do you know what they licked them? I do tehe. Well hope you enjoy the next one is funny. Well here comes Alley now.-Emz**


	4. How To Save A Life

**Hey people! Well here is the next chapter. It's gets interesting later on so bare with me!-Emz and Bellz**

_Where did I go wrong,_

_ I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_ And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Had I known how to save a life_

_**How to save a life- THE FRAY**_

**Chapter 4**

Lauren P.O.V.

"Stupid mother fucking twin telepathy," I muttered.

"Why us? Why the hell does it have to be us?" Emma asked.

Edward was laughing hysterically and everyone else was staring at him.

"Emma, we are calling the suicide hotline because I'm going to shoot myself," I said.

"I'm not going to your funeral," (**Emz says this a lot in real life)** Emma said.

We hardly noticed that the Volturi left.

"OMG, we're still alive!" Emma screamed.

"Woo! We're not dead! Yet," I cheered.

"We don't have a place to live though," Emma whined.

"Oh…..right. Ummm…can we stay at someone's house?" I asked.

"You can stay at our house," Alice said.

"Woo! We get to stay in a house." Emma shouted.

"Yeah, well good luck with that," no doubt I was giving Emma the your-insane look.

We started walking along sided Seth and Jacob in their wolves form.

"You know that this is weird beyond belief right?" I asked Jacob. He ran off into the forest and came back as a human.

"Yes, I do actually," he said. He had no shirt on.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" Emma asked.

"Because I don't need one," he replied. I started laughing because it's a very awkward conversation. They were staring at me like it was normal.

"I'm bored," Emma said. I stopped and stared at her with my best you're an idiot look.

"What?" Emma asked. I shook my head and kept walking

"I wonder what happened to Alley." I stated.

Then a bear walked up and growled. All of a sudden Alley falls out of the sky and landed on the bear.

"OMG, Alley get off that bear!" Emma shouted.

I ran over to the bear and pulled Alley off. I tried to run, but I fell and hit my head on a rock. Then everything went black.

I woke up in a strange room. Ow… my head hurts and so does my shoulder. Jacob was sleeping in a chair. Alley walked in with a big band-aid on her arm.

"Thanks for saving my life," Alley said. Then she hugged me.

"Why do you have a band-aid?" I wondered aloud.

"I fell on the rock you hit your head on," She replied.

"Why does my head and shoulder hurt?" I asked.

"Because you hit your head and passed out. Then the bear scratched your shoulder," She replied.

"It was pretty reckless and stupid," Jacob said waking up.

"Thank you, I try my best to keep it interesting," I said. We all laughed at that.

"So how do you feel about all of us being mythical creatures?" Jacob asked when Alley left the room.

"They vampires are a little creepy, but other than that it's really cool." I said happily.

"You're okay with the fact that I turn into a giant dog?" He asked.

"Werewolves are awesome. I like them before I knew they were really," I said matter of factly.

"Your better with weird than Bella was," he said.

"Well, I just don't believe in normal," I said. He smiled at this.

Emma walked in and said "We aren't normal and never will be. Bye-bye!" Then she walked out. We started laughing.

"So, I guess you know," he said suddenly sounding serious.

"I know what?" I asked.

"You know I imprinted on you," he said unsurely.

"Yes, I do," I murmured quietly.

"What are your feelings on that?" He asked cautiously.

"I think…. I think that it's great," I paused,"and awesome."

"Really?" he asked. He looked like he didn't believe me.

"Yes, really. Why would I lie to you?" I asked.

"I don't know I guess I'm just paranoid," he pause, "Your not planning on leaving are you? Like back to your dimension?"

"No, I'm good. My old life was boring. I think I need more danger in my life," I said smiling.

"No, no more danger for you, or you really are going to die," he stopped, "and I just can't live with that."

I smiled. Hello, new life, population me!

**There's some romance heating up there. I know Alley came here with a very weird entrance. Well that's Alley, almost dying. Well next chapters posting soon. Enjoy review and tell us what you thought. -Bellz**


	5. Super Freak

**Emz and Bellz here with the latest and greatest chapter. We own no twilight characters, they belong to stephanie Meyers.- Emz and Bellz**

_That Girl Is Pretty Wild Now _

_The Girls A Super Freak _

_The Kind Of Girl You Read About In New-Wave Magazines _

_That Girl Is Pretty Kinky _

_The Girls A Super Freak_

_ I Really Love To Taste Her Every Time We Meet_  
><em>Shes All Right, Shes All Right T<em>

_hat Girls All Right With Me, _

_Yeah Hay Hay Hay_

**_Super Freak- Rick James_**

**Chapter 5**

Emma's P.O.V.

Okay how in the world does Alley just pop in and almost die. Well how did we get here, you know what I don't know anything anymore.

"Ugh," I said throwing my hands in the air.

"What's the matter?" Seth asked.

"Everything, I'm just so confused and now Alley just got sucked into this," I decided to go sit on a rock outside the Cullen house. Seth sat next to me on the ground.

"I don't know if this will help, but I'm happy you're here," Seth said.

I smiled blushing.

"Um, I think I should check on Alley and Lauren," I said while walking to the Cullen house.

"Dang, this is a big house," I told Seth. Seth started laughing.

"What?" I questioned. Seth finally stopped laughing to breathe.

"Nothing," he said.

"Sure, that's why you couldn't breathe," I said. He smiled at me. Dang, I liked his smile. It made me melt on the inside. I saw Alley on a chair. I ran over and gave her a death hug.

"Can't breathe, stop Emma," Alley shouted while gasping for air.

"Sorry, but you're here and alive after whatever that was," I said.

"I won't be alive if you death hug me again," we laughed.

"Okay how did you get here?" I asked her. Ha, like she would know.

"I don't know, what about you?" she asked.

"No idea. So how's Lauren after her saving you?" I questioned.

"I think she's sleeping, let me go check," with that Alley left.

"So, I guess you know about imprinting?" Seth asked.

"Yupadoo," I smiled at him.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked cautiously.

"Ha," I whispered "Of course I am," I said smiling at him.

"Really?" his eyes lit up as he spoke.

"I am not normal and never will be, so why should my life be?" I said. I heard people speaking. It sounded like Alley, Lauren, and Jacob.

"It sounds like Lauren's awake. I'm going to see her okay!" I told him.

"Okay," he said smiling. I smiled back at him. I started walking to Lauren's room. I heard her say "I just don't believe in normal."

I walked in and said "We aren't normal and never will be. Bye-bye!" with this I walked out. They were laughing.

"Yes, I know I'm funny," I told myself.

"Who are you talking to?" Alice asked, popping around the corner.

"Oh… Um myself, I do that a lot," I told her.

"Oh, ha. I do that too. Anyways, I'm Alice," she said while going in for a hug.

"Emma," I said hugging her. She was so cold. I knew vampires were sup- post to be cold and all, but I never knew she would be this cold. We ended the hug and she was looking me up and down.

"I need to take you three shopping," she commented.

"I would love too and so would Alley, but Lauren, not at all," I told her.

"Well, I'll just have to make her see the mean side of fashion," she said with a devilish grin. I laughed.

"Good luck with that," I said.

"Don't worry I will make her fashionable," she said smiling. I am so going to love, Alice.

"Well, I am going to go find Seth, Bye!" she smiled the flirty smile. I rolled my eyes.

I found Seth in a chair talking to Jacob and Alley.

"Sup" I said.

"Nothing much, you?" Alley said.

"Same here, as always," I smiled.

"Okay I am not staying in that bed," Lauren said pouting walking in.

"Just don't fall okay," Alley and I said together. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"So you three are going to stay here permanently?" Jacob asked changing the subject.

Lauren, Alley, and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Defiantly" I said.

Jacob and Seth smiled.

"So want to meet the rest of the pack today and hear the legends." Jacob asked.

"YES! " Alley screamed.

Lauren and I smacked her.

"OW!" She whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that a yes then?" Seth wondered.

"I am in" I said.

"Me to" Lauren agreed.

"Cool pick you three up here at 7 o'clock p.m. today," Jacob said.

"Deal," Lauren said. Alley and I nodded in agreement.

"Wait we have nothing warm to wear," Alley said as Jacob and Seth walked out.

"Alice! Help," I screamed. Alice came in

"Clothes?" She asked

"Yes," Alley and I said

"I'll lend you some and tomorrow we will shop," Alice told us.

"Fun" Alley said.

"Sounds good" I said.

"NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A DRESS UP DOLL." Lauren screamed.

"To bad," I told her.

"Don't be Bella come on you need to look good and wear clothes," Alice said.

We followed her to her closet.

"This is hugged Alice," Alley said.

"I know," Alice responded.

For some reason I knew I was going to like this unlike Lauren who was terrified. Now I can't wait to meet the rest of the pack.

**Thank you for reading. It some how got posted without it being finished. I don't know how so I'm confuzzled. Well review and tell us what you think-Bellz**


	6. Fighter

**Emz and Bellz here with the next chapter. We own no Twilight or the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Sorry it took long we have been busy. Let's say school sucks and gives you to much work. Well here is chapter 6- Emz and Bellz**

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_It makes me that much wiser_

_ So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_ Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_ Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Oh, ohh _

**_Fighter- Christina Aguilera_**

**Chapter 6**

Lauren's p.o.v.

I was horrified. Nobody, but Alice would have a closet this big. Crap, crap, crap.

"Alright we're going to get you guys some clothes!" She said. Alley and Emma practically cheered.

"Um…. I'm good, so…" I said walking backwards.

Then I ran out. I jumped down one flight of stairs. I spun around a corner. Emmett was standing there, blocking my path. I turned around and ran. Alice was close behind. There was another flight of stairs. I jumped for it. I landed on the heels of my feet. I looked up to see 5 sets of eyes on me. By then Alice caught me.

"You are going to be fashionable whether you like it, or not." She said with an evil grin.

"I don't care how you dress me. Just don't tell me what to do!" I screamed.

"That's really all you care about?" She said.

"Yes! That and I am scared of Alley's fashion choices." I said. Everyone was laughing.  
>She grabbed my arm and literally dragged me back to the closet. Emma and Alley tackled me to the ground. They were wrestling me into a dress, when I broke Alley's nose.<p>

OWWWWW! Oh my god Lauren you broke my fucking nose!" Alley screeched.

Alley left and Emma continued trying different clothes on me with Alice in Alley's place. Then I snapped Emma's arm.

"LAUREN, I will kill you!" Emma shouted. Alice took her to Carlisle and gave her a cast. I wore jeans and a t-shirt. I win!

Finally it was 7 o'clock and the guys were here.

"What happened to you guys?" Seth asked.

"Were you hit by a bus?" Jacob wondered.

"No, we fought that dumbo over there." Alley said pointing at me. They turned and stared at me like I was insane.

"I don't take no shit," I said.

"You are one strange girl," Seth said shaking his head.

"Thank you," I replied. Jacob was staring at me. It was making me feel self-conscious. I blushed.

"Ummmmm… okay off this topic and let's go." Alley said.

"Yes please," Emma agreed.

We walked out to the Rabbit. I sat next to Jacob, Emma sat next to Seth in the back, and Alley sat on the other side of Emma.

"Three girls travel to another dimension and befriend a family of vampires and a pack of wolves. That's the story of my life," I muttered.

Seth and Jacob started laughing. Alley and Emma didn't appear to understand. Stupid werewolf super hearing.

"Are we there yet?" Alley asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. Does it loom like we are there?" I said bitterly while Emma stared at Alley like are you kidding me.

"What are you angry about this time?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," I said. Emma and Alley started laughing. Now it was the wolves turn to be confused.

"My head hurts and I'm stuck in a car with you two," I said.

"Wow, that's harsh. I'm hurt Lauren," Alley started fake crying badly. I glared at her. She shut right up.

"Please don't break my nose again." She said covering her nose. I started laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny." She said angrily.

"No your right it's hilarious," I said still laughing. Then Emma and Alley joined in the laughing.

"We have every right to be afraid of you," Emma reasoned.

"Yes, but you probably shouldn't have assaulted me," I said.

"Touché," Alley said.

"You know thats french for to touch, okay that sounds wrong!" Emma said. We laughed again.

"You know you'd expect werewolves to be louder," I said then they all started laughing.

"We're here," Jacob said. Great I thought sarcastically. Wait he talked ha-ha. We got out of the car and walked toward the fire.

"That's…" he was cut off by a strange looking guy.

"Sup, Jacob, and who is this find lady," he said. Jacob growled at him.

"Paul?" I whispered to Jacob. He nodded.

"You know what Paul shut up!" I shouted. He growled at me. "Stupid bitch." What did he just call me that is it. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. I didn't care if it hurt it was worth it. He started shaking uncontroably. I turned and ran for my life. I heard Paul wolf snarled behind me.

"Run, Lauren, run!" Alley yelled.

"Don't fall!" Emma shouted.

"Thanks for the help! You are great friends!" I shouted I was running through the forest now.

"Oh, god, dammit!" I screeched. I stopped running and realized that Paul stopped chasing me. Also I was lost. All of a sudden a voice said "Aww is the poor little girl lost?"

"Yes I'm lost Jack-Ass" I said. It was vampire, red eyes. Uh-oh.

"Aww, don't be like that! We could be friends," he purred.

"Leave me alone, creeper," I said. He came really close to me now.

"Leave you alone? That would be a crime darling," he was in my face.

"Dude, this is my bubble, stay out of my bubble. You pop my bubble, I pop you!" I screamed.

"Oh a feisty one," I cut him off because I punched him in the face. I screamed because my hand fucking hurt. I turned and ran. I made it back to the fire with the vampire on my tail. I jumped over the fire. Only a few people were here. Only human. I grabbed a log from the fire and tried to set him on fire. I got the sleeve of his shirt. He started screaming bloody murder.

"Revenge, girly, revenge." He sped away.

I held my hand and sat down. The wolves returned. Jacob sat next to me.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked concerned.

"I punched a vampire in the face," I murmured. Some wolves started laughing, others gave me a sadly looks, Jacob looked very worried.

"Oh, are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know. My hand hurts and I think I burned myself." I said

"How did you burn yourself?" He asked

"I defended myself from the vampire using fire," I mumbled. He nodded.

"Damn! Girl, you are crazy!" a random dude said.

"That's Embry," He said pointing at a guy. "and that's Quil, Sam, Jared, Leah, Leah, Collin and Brady,"

"Hi," I said. Most of them stared at me.

"Why are you guys staring at me like I'm crazy?" I said. Leah walked over and sat next to me.

"Hi, I am Leah," She said with a smile.

"I'm Lauren," I said. She was never this nice in the books. We sat in extremely awkward silence or a moment.

"What you did was pretty bad ass," She said.

"Thanks, I try my best to keep it interesting," I said. She laughed and Jacob snorted. I might have said that before, but it's still true and funny.

"Why do those two look like they got attacked by a rabid beaver?" Jared asked, pointing at Emma and Alley.

"Umm… it's a long story," I said sheepishly.

"Put it into three words," Leah suggested.

"Evil dress fight," I said.

"Lauren is stupid" Emma said dumbly.

"It's Lauren's fault," Alley said.

Everyone stared at me. Leah was laughing hysterically. At least someone got it.

"Umm…. They attacked me so it was self defense," I said. Everyone started laughing.

"It's not funny that we got hurt!" Alley screeched.

"No it is," Quil said, "because Van Helsing over there beat you both up." I started laughing. Not because I beat them up, but, because he called me Van Helsing.

I Yawned and rested my head on Jacob's shoulder. I could feel him smile. He put his arm around me. He was really warm. I was so tired. I let my eyes droop shut as I feel into a deep sleep.

I woke up in my bed at the Cullen's house. Jacob was sleeping next to me. He was snoring a little. I giggled. His eyes opened. He reached out and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and then Alice fluttered in.

"Time to go shopping," Alice said.

Looks like I was next in line of death now.

**Hope you enjoy that chapter. Lauren is a jack ass. I know I know. Well time to torture Lauren now. Review please and tell us what you think. Well next chapter up soon-Bellz**


	7. Barbie Girl

**We don't own any twilight characters. Stephanie Meyer takes credit for that. None of these characters do either. They are my friends and they own themselves. Okay we need review before we both go on a killing streak. I want those reviews or you might not get anymore stories out of us! Please review we like what you say so pretty please with a cherry on top and sprinkles!-Emz and Bellz**

_I'm a barbie g-g-g-girl _

_In a barbie world_

_ L-life in plastic,_

_ it's fantastic_

_ You can- you can brush my hair, _

_undress me everywhere_

_ Imagination, life is your creation_

**_Barbie Girl- _**Aqua

**Chapter 7**

Emma's p.o.v.

Only Lauren would do that only her. Why am I friends with that idiot? She is so going to get herself killed, and I am not going to her funeral.

"Emma, Emma, EMMA!" Alley screamed then she slapped me. I slapped her back.

"What?" I growled.

"You blacked out," Alice said.

"Sorry, I was thinking about how Lauren will get herself killed one day," I said.

"Not funny," Lauren mumbled. We laughed.

"Well what you did was stupid," Alice said, "We can kill you very easily yah know,"

"So the pack thought it was funny," Lauren said defending herself.

"Yes, because the pack is so smart and knows safety," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. We laughed.

"Okay so when will the torturing begin?" Lauren whined.

"Now," Alice said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh god, help me! Let me life," Lauren said looking up into the sky. I laughed.

"Okay, where first?" I asked.

"Forever 21, which is over here," Alice responded

We had to drag Lauren by the arm into the store. I can't wait to annoy her while shopping. Haha!

"Okay, Alley first, then Emma, and last Lauren," Alice said grabbing Alley and dragging her.

We got Alley plenty of clothes. Like 20 skinny jeans, five mini skirts, 30 tops, 5 graphic t-shirts, and 3 sun dresses. I got the same expect only two mini skirts and 1 sun dress. I did get a couple of sexy dresses for Seth. Tehe! Lauren said no dresses or skirts or she's leaving, so we had to agree. She got 30 skinny jeans, 30 shirts, and 5 logo shirts. We did get her a couple of sexy date outfits for her. Then we got shoes. We had to make Alice let us skater sneakers. Alley got green, Dc's I got blue converses, and Lauren got black hightops. Alley then got a pair of beach flip flops, 5 nice sandals, 5 flats, and 5 nice pairs of boots. I got the same plus 5 high heels that I can actually walk in. Don't get me wrong they high tough. Lauren got a pair of beach flip flops, two nice sandals, 7 flats, and 7 pairs of boots. Then we went to get make up for us. Lauren and Alley got brown eye shadows, eyeliner, mascara, foundation, and sparkly lip gloss. I got blue and grey eyeliner, mascara, foundation, and sparkly lip gloss.

"I think we should get your hair done," Alice said sounding excited.

"Okay sounds good," Alley said.

"Sure," I said.

"Fine but I won't like it," Lauren complained. Alice rolled her eyes.

Alice found a hair salon and went in. Alley got shoulder length hair, with caramel highlights and side bangs. I got my hair dyed blonde (my hair is already blonde though) to make it all even. I kept my length and my bangs. Lauren got shoulder length hair and regular bangs that were light. They straighten our hair to perfection.

"Oh my god! You girls look amazing," Alice said clapping.

"Lauren you look like your actual age!" I said.

"Lauren you look so different," Alley said.

"Omg, I do," Lauren said sarcastically.

"Okay can we go to the food court, because all of that shopping made me hungry," Alley complained.

"Sure, lets go," Alice said.

We got to the food court and got slushies and French Fries.

"Ummmm…. Alley, Lauren is that Elisa?" I asked hesitating (Elisa is pronounced like Alyssa just spelled differently)

"Can't be," Lauren said.

"It is," Alley said.

"ELISA!" We screamed across the food court. Yep people stared at us but we didn't care.

"What the frig, OMG!" Elisa screamed.

"Okay, now I'm confused. How many of your friends are going to pop in here?" Alice asked. I didn't care. I ran up to Elisa and gave her a hug. So did Alley and Lauren.

"How the, what the eep!" Lauren said. I laughed.

"I don't know I was listening to Peacock and I popped in here a minute ago," Elisa said.

"I hate that song! That's how Lauren and I came in here. Alley just randomly somehow just popped in," I said.

"Well Elisa do you want to stay with us?" Alice asked.

"Alice? And sure?" Elisa asked and answered confused.

"We will explain later," Lauren said.

"Okay, I guess I am staying with you guys," Elisa said.

"Yay! You don't have to be a homeless hobo," Alley said. We started laughing.

"Yay! I have to take you shopping now!" Alice said happily. Elisa got the same as me for clothes, same shoes as Alley, and same make up as Alley and Lauren. Her hair we decided to keep the same.** (For people wondering what Elisa and Alley looks like well Elisa is 5 foot 5. She is skinny, tan, brown hair and eyes. Her hair is shoulder length and she has side bangs. Also Alley is tan, brown has brown and eyes. Her hair is shoulder length and has bangs that go around her face. She is 5 foot 3 and is literally a twig. Alley and Elisa sound like they look alike but they really don't) **The radio was on and the guy said "Okay we are going to play a classical, so dance to it and have fun,"

"Ha, I wonder what is going to be," Alice said.

"Me to," Elisa, Lauren, Alley and I said together. Then it came on. It was the chicken song!

"I am so doing it," Alley said.

"Have fun," Elisa said.

"I don't want to be a chicken; I don't want to be a duck, so I shake my butt," Alley sang while dancing to it. We all started laughing hard.

"Okay, let's get you out of here before you get public embarrassed," Alice said between laughs.

We loaded up the car and drove to the Cullen's.

"Oh wait, I forgot so here you go," Alice said while handing us phones. It was simple but with a full keyboard.

"Thank you so much Alice," I said.

"We thought you girls might need them incase you got lost, need a ride, help or to talk to you know who!" Alice said.

"Shut up," Lauren and I said.

"By the way, eliminated texting," Alice said.

"Thank you," We all said together. Alice giggled.

"So what are we doing later?" Elisa asked.

"For some odd reason I want to annoy the pack," I said.

"No, you want to see Seth," Lauren said flirty.

"Well you want to see Jacob." I said imitating her.

"What? I'm lost," Elisa said

"Okay I guess we should explain now," I told her.

We told Elisa everything that happened to us, well the main details that happened up to when we saw her. We also told her abut how Alley landed on a bear. We even told her that Jacob and Seth imprinted on Lauren and I.

"I want to meet the pack now," Elisa said smiling.

"Bella has Jacob's number, Lauren you should call him," Alice said.

"Why me?" Lauren whined.

"He imprinted on you dumbo," I said.

"Fine, I'll do it," She said happily remembering that major detail!

We got to the Cullen's house and unloaded the car. We put our wardrobe into our rooms. We helped Elisa settling in. Well Alley and I did, Lauren was to lazy to. We tried to fine Bella. She was outside with Edward.

"Hey Bella, Hi Edward," Alley said.

"Hey," Bella said. Edward nodded to us.

"So, who is this?" Bella asked pointing to Elisa.

"Hi I am Elisa. I am their friend." Elisa said.

"Another one somehow popped in," Edward said.

"I know a little weird," I said.

"Yah a little," Bella said.

"Well anyways, can we have Jacob's number? Alice said you have it," Lauren said.

"Oh right ummm… here it is," Bella said giving us his number.

"Thanks," We said walking back inside.

"Call him Lauren," I said as we got inside.

"Yah do it, do it, do it," Elisa shouted as Alley and I joined in.

"Shut up and I'll call him god," Lauren said while smacking Alley.

"Owww…" Alley complained holding her head. Lauren smiled. I rolled my eyes at the two of them. Lauren dialed the numbers. Lauren put the phone on phone rung and rung but then he answered.

"Hello?" Jacob said

"Hey, it's me Lauren." She said.

"Oh, hi! What's up?" He said sounding a little funny.

"Can Alley, Emma, Elisa, and I hang out with you guys at the beach?" Lauren asked him.

"Elisa?" He asked.

"Tell you later, long story," Lauren said

"Okay and sure I'll bring Embry, Quil, and Seth." He said. That made me very happy. Well the Seth part did. I smiled.

"Okay, see you in thirty minutes," Lauren said.

"Okay, bye then," He said.

"Bye," We all said. Lauren hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

"So are we going to the beach or what," I said

"Let's go!" Elisa said

"Yay!" Alley said

"Wait, we don't have a ride," I said getting sadder.

"I'll drive you to the boarded line then you can walk from there. It's not that much farther." Emmett said coming from no where.

"Sure, fun," Lauren said.

And with that we were off to the first beach!

**So, sorry we haven't been posting in awhile. Blame school, we had to much homework, test, and now district test, To much to do! Well summer vacation is coming and I should I have spare time. Try to get more of this story up. Well please review -Emz**


	8. Rocketeer

**Well here is the next chapter. Emz just got an Ipad so she is trying to start posting from it. Well we own no characters, blah, blah, we have been over this. Well review NOW! We can't post tomorrow or Wednesday or actually rest of the week. We both are going to the Taylor Swift concert! We have a party Wednesday. Emz has family coming over and my computer doesn't have the thing to upload. SO please stay with us till next week. Okay on with it- Emz and Bellz**

_Let's fly (fly, fly, fly) _

_Up, up here we go, go,_

_ up up here we go go _

_Let's fly (fly fly fly)_

_ Up, up here we go, go, _

_Where we stop, _

_nobody knows, knows_

**_Rocketeer- Far East Movement_**

**Chapter 8**

Lauren's P.O.V.

We all got into Emmett's jeep. I sat in the front and Elisa, Alley, and Emma were in the back squished.

"So, you're going to see the dog?" Emmett asked.

"He's not a dog," I said irritated.

"What ever, close enough," he paused, "are you his girlfriend?"

"No,' I said, He looked at me and smirked.

"Really, then why did you sleep with him?" Emmett asked. He's a very annoying asshole.

"I didn't," I growled. I bet you my friends are laughing right now.

"Oh, really?" he said, "Then what about last night?" I was getting embarrassed. This is just not my day.

"Oh, my god, Lauren! Your eyes are pink," Elisa screeched. But I hate pink. Wait, What?

"WHAT?" I screamed. I looked in the little mirror and I didn't see anything. Literally, I didn't show up in the mirror.

"Where did she go?" Emma asked.

"I'm right here," I said. Why can't anyone see me?

"You're invisible! OMG," Alley screamed. I wonder how Emmett can drive through this.

"Here's the border line have fun with you being invisible and your 'not' boyfriend," Emmett told me putting air quotes around not. I growled at him, wait growled?

We got out and started walking towards the beach.

"Can you see me yet?" I asked.

"No," Alley said. Why me? Why not Elisa or Alley? We made it to the beach and Jacob asked "Where's Lauren?"

"I take it I'm not visible yet," I said

"Why are you invisible?" Jacob asked me.

"Well, Emmett was being a jerk, Lauren got embarrassed, her eyes turned pink and then she was invisible," Elisa elaborated.

"What did he say?" Jacob asked.

"Umm… some things," it was to embarrassing to tell him.

"He, umm… I can't find a way to make this less awkward," Alley said

"Is someone going to tell me?" He asked annoyed.

"Nope, you'll have to ask Emmett." I said. My friends started laughing.

For the first time I noticed Embry starring at Elisa funny. I walked up next to Jacob and grabbed his hand.

"Did Embry, just…?" I asked him. He nodded. Now I wanted to be visible. I imagined myself visible again.

"Look, Lauren's back!" Alley shouted

"I'm back? Wow my technique worked," I didn't think that would work. Jacob smiled at me. I smiled back.

"What's with your eyes?" Seth asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your eyes are purple," Jacob told me.

"Oh, well they were pink when I was embarrassed, so maybe they go with my mood," I pondered.

"What does purple stand for?" Elisa asked.

"I don't know," I paused, "I'm tired, confused, and happy."

"Mixed feelings?" Alley said. The truth was I think purple meant love. I didn't know why I loved Jacob. I barely knew him, but my life's pretty fucked up so.

"Mmm hmm, that's probably it," I nodded.

"Lauren, Alley, and Elisa friend meeting way over there," Emma said, "No werewolves so stay"

We walked over near the tree line.

"If the werewolves can hear us tell us now!" She said. There was no answer.

"Lauren, what do your eyes really stand for, and don't lie!" Elisa said. They were on to me.

"Nothing," I said. They were getting suspicious.

"Ohhh, I got it now. You like Jacob, you like Jacob! Singy, singy, la, la, la," Elisa figured me out.

"Shut up," I snapped. God, she was annoying.

"She didn't deny it!" Emma said, "Lauren you are his imprint so that makes sense." I sighed.

"Omg, Lauren likes Jacob!" Alley said. I turned invisible again.

"Awww, come on Lauren, we didn't mean it like that!" Alley shouted. I walked away so I didn't hurt anyone. They ran back to the guys.

"Ummmm…. We lost Lauren," Elisa said.

"What?" Jacob asked. He looked worried.

"We pissed Lauren off and she turned invisible and ran away," Alley replied.

"How did you piss her off?" Embry asked. Jacob looked like he was going to kill my friends.

"We were making fun of her because she-" Crack! I punched Elisa in the nose. She started screaming.

"If anyone has anything else to say, say it now!" I said being visible challenging anyone who dares to piss me off.

"What Elisa was saying was," I shot Alley a death glare, "Never mind."

"Lauren, my nose is dead," Elisa said. She got up and looked really pissed off.

"You can't hit what you can't see," I tuned invisible again.

"Stupid fucking invisibility," She muttered.

"So nobodies wondering why I'm invisible or why-" POOF! My shoulder blades felt a little heavier, but my I felt thinner somehow. I turned visible again. They were all staring at me like I was a monster.

"What?" I asked. Then I noticed my newly acquired, 14 feet wings.

"Holy shit!" I screamed. I have wings, jet black wings.

"Woah, dude, what's up with your girlfriend?" Embry said. I didn't deny it, neither did Jacob.

"I don't know, I just don't know," I mumbled.

I flapped my wings and was lifted off the ground about 2 feet.

"Woah," I said. Jacob reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Everything going to be okay," he said. Somehow that made me feel better. I kept flapping and I flew higher. I was getting really high. I stopped and stated falling. I spread my wings and started to glide. I spun in circles until I hit the ground nest to Jacob again. Everyone was staring at me.

"Well, that was more pleasant than I thought it would be," I said smirking.

"I'm tired. Can we go home?" Alley asked. We walked to Jacob's car. We all didn't fit.

"I'll fly home," I said. I didn't know the way but I'll follow the car. Jacob seemed a little reluctant in letting me go. I giggled at my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

"It's nothing," I said.

"What were they making fun of you for?" He asked

"Ummmm…. It's kind of embarrassing," I said. It wasn't a lie.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" He asked

"Yeah, it kind of does," I said he raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to tell me aren't you?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'll just ask Emma than," He said and ran ahead. He started talking with Emma. Crap. I shot up towards the sky. Then dropped down and started gliding. I dropped lower and lower picking up speed. I reached my arms out and grabbed Jacob and dragged him upward.

"Don't drop me," He said.

"You know I would never drop you," I said.

"Sure you wouldn't" He said. I spun him around so he was facing me.

"Shut up, you're not even that heavy." I said, our faces were two inches apart.

"They are going to be wondering where we are," I said. He sighed. "But why?" I laughed.

"As much as I'd love to stay here, we have friends that need to sleep," I said, he groaned. We flew, well I flew and I held him, back to the car.

"Where did they go?" He wondered out loud.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Hey, there's a note," He said. I looked over his shoulder to see the note it said

Dear Lauren and Jacob,

We left already. You looked like you were having fun. See yah at home.

Sincerely,

Your friends

"Oops," I said, "probably shouldn't have kidnapped you."

"It's okay. Not like I care. We can have fun without our friends," He said smiling.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked.

"Have you ever been cliff diving?"

**Author's note: Don't jump off cliffs! They will kill you!-Bellz**


	9. Magic

**Okay so I have some time to type. I don't think I will have time till like Friday. Well here is chapter 9. Elisa P.O.V. will be coming up in 2 chapters. Did you figure out what happened with Embry and Elisa? Well anyways review please-Emz and Bellz **

_Oh oh oh its magic_

_ You know never believe its not so_

_ Its magic _

_You know never believe its not sooo _

_Never believe... _

**_Magic- Selena Gomez_**

**Chapter 9**

Emma's P.O.V.

"Yay! We ditched Lauren and it finally worked," I said happy. I have ditched her before, but she somehow catches up to me.

"You're such a great friend." Seth said.

"Yah I know," I said.

We decided to ditch Lauren and Jacob. In my defense it wasn't my idea. I blame it on Elisa. Okay so maybe I did suggested it and they agreed but, whatever. Seth got the idea to have Elisa go with Embry. Embry growled but at the end he didn't care actually he was happy. Quil told Alley to come with him so I could be with Seth. Poor Alley for not having a werewolf.

"Okay so there is a lot wrong with Lauren, huh?" Seth asked.

"No kidding, well Lauren was always wrong," I pointed out.

"Ha, so want to ditch them and take a walk?" Seth asked me.

"Umm sure, I would love that," I said, he smiled. I was screaming in the inside. Finally alone for him than more than a minute. Wow I am obsessed with him? We got out of the car and started walking through the woods. Somehow I didn't fall. My phone than went off. It was Lauren texting me.

'_Where r u'_

'_With Seth'_

'_Ohhh have fun :p don't do anything wrong, I think you should kiss him'_

"_Omg shut up asshole'_

I was mad at her. What happens between Seth and I is our business.

'_Do it do it' _Elisa texted me. Now I am mad at her to.

'_No lemons Emma' _Alley texted me.

"Oh my god you three are assholes," I screamed out loud. Seth was staring at me scared half to death. I didn't think it was because I screamed. Something else must be wrong.

"What?" Then I saw fire was around me burning trees.

"What the, did I do that?" I asked my eyes widening. Think of water. Think of water. Then water burnt out the fire. I can control fire, and water. That is scary cool. Seth looked scared and speechless.

"Seth? Are you all right?" I asked walking over to him.

"Umm, yah, sorry that was just very shocking, I guess to much weird happened today," Seth said coming back to earth.

"Sorry I got mad at my friends and-" I started to say but I was interrupted.

Seth walked over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. There was no air between us. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair. That kiss was just not any other kiss; it was passionate, soft, and perfect. Our tongues fought for domience. His won lets say. The kiss got deeper and more loving. We pulled back and stared at eachother. I stared into his eyes. They were filled with love, devotion, and caring. I think I have died and went to heaven. I just had my first kiss. I know I am 17 and never kissed anyone, lame. The boys at my school are imature idiots okay. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. We had a minute of silence starring at each other. I guess my friends were right. I did want to kiss him. I really love him. I do even though I just met him. What does he think? I wonder if he likes me. Well of course he does he kissed me. Questions, to many questions with no answers.

"So..." Seth said. I giggled, thank you Seth for ruining the moment.

"I want to try something," I told him, he nodded.

"Watch this," I said walking away from him.

I started to make wind whip through us. Then I had fire making a circle around us. I had water following right behind burning it out. Wow that was fun. Fire, water, and wind is my awesome power. I looked over to Seth and smiled. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled at that.

"Was that cool?" I asked him.

"Beyond belief," He said.

"Want to freak out Lauren and everyone else with me now?" I asked grabbing his hand, not caring what his answer was. Our fingers were entwined together. I felt like a perfect fit.

"Yes, pay back," He said pulling me into a run to his car.

"Ahh, don't pull me I will fall," I screamed. Trust me I will fun and I don't like running.

"Then run," He said still pulling me.

I let go of Seth and started to run and fast. I passed Seth. I zoomed by trees and got to his car in like 5 seconds, and we were pretty far back. Two minutes later Seth appeared.

"Dang girl, I didn't me to run that fast. That was faster than a vampire, maybe," Seth whined. I giggled.

"Come on," I said going into his car.

He got in and started to drive. We were holding hands the whole time. Did you know werewolves are really hot? Body wise and temperature wise. He's shirtless and over a hundred degrees. When I melt don't be surprise. In five minutes we got to the Cullen's house. I ran out of the car and in front of the house. Seth was right behind me. He held my hand. Again melting!

"Lauren, Elisa, Alley, everyone," I screamed.

"What do want?" Alley complained coming out. She was followed by Quil, Elisa, Embry, Lauren, Jacob, and all of the Cullens. Let's just say a lot of people.

"Guys, I need to show you something," I said smiling walking away from Seth. They were all starring at me. I first made it windy. Wind was zigzagging through us. Then I made fire go around us in a giant circle. I had water following the fire burning it out to be sure no one got burned. Don't worry no one was hurt or killed in the making of this showing. When I was done I turned to stare at them. Half of the eyes were in amazed, half terrified.

"FUCK!" Alley screamed, so Alley.

"Amazing," Emmett said.

"Yes! I am not the only super freak person." Lauren screamed. I laughed as we high fived.

"Strange," Alice said.

"Umm, also, I don't think Lauren and I are the only one who will have super powers." I said

"You mean Elisa and Alley might get powers too," Edward said reading my mind.

"Yes, Alley next than Elisa, order that they came in. Alley probably in a couple of hours and Elisa tomorrow," I explained.

"Makes sense kind of," Carlisle said, "But, I wonder why and what is happening."

"Because we are awesome duhhh!" Lauren said. I shook my head.

"When Alley and Elisa get their powers, we will help you figure out what you have, how to use them, and how not to kill someone while using them and when you're mad concerning your powers," Carlisle said.

"Why me?" Lauren mumbled.

"You mean, us, why us," Elisa said. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to die?" Alley asked.

"No we won't. We are four 17 year old idiots, how bad can it be," I said.

"I love danger," Lauren said smiling.

"Long if it's fun I don't care" Elisa said.

"Okay," Alley mumbled.

"Emz," I said.

"Bellz," Lauren said.

"Ellie," Elisa said.

"And Chee," Alley said.

"Will stick together through thick and thin," I said

"Yes!" They said. I love my friends.

"Now we need to wait to your powers to come in. Till then try not to get mad, and Emmett try not to annoy then," Carlisle told us. Emmett grumbled something.

"Now what?" Alley said

"Wait, get some patience," I told her. I leaned into Seth. He put his arm around me. We walked into the Cullen's house. Everyone followed.

"A pack of werewolves, clan of vampires, and four best friends super powered freaks, well this will work out just perfect," I mumbled kind of losing my hope.

**I guess you can figure out where those nicknames came from. Emz and Ellie nicknames because it's like their names. Lauren because she's like Bella just weirder, and Chee well Lauren saw something on YouTube and it said Chee The Wawa Poodle Llama, so Chee for short. That is actually Alley's nickname. Well hope you enjoyed and remember review please and thank you to the person who did. Well we have Alley getting her powers next chapter. Bellz wrote it by the way. After that Elisa comes in. So you will be getting Elisa powers and some romance between her and Embry. Oh and did anyone like Emma and Seth kiss? I did! Well again review and I'll update Friday or Thursday, I think Friday and bye!- Emz**


	10. Your Surender

**New chapter! We own no twilight characters, but Chuck is ours! And Lauren, eMma, eliSa, and alleY are real people by the way. Alley get's a POV this chappie.**

** Chapter 10**

Lauren P.O.V.

We were walking up the cliff.

"Is this safe?" I asked.

"You think I'd let you jump if I didn't think it was safe?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I do," I said.

"Well. I won't okay. I won't let you get hurt," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks Jake," I said. We made it to the top of the cliff.

"Woah this is really high up," I said.

"You just have to jump. It's fun after you hit the water," he said. I grabbed his hand.

"So you'll punch a vampire, but not jump off a cliff?" he asked obviously amused.

I took off my sweatshirt. I ran forward and threw myself off the cliff.

I screamed and then I hit the water. I came up.

"It's freezing," I shouted. He jumped off the cliff and splashed in next to me.

"It's cold?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, it's cold to some people whose temperature doesn't go over 100 degrees," I said. Then he crushed me in a bear hug. It was warm, but I couldn't breathe.

"You look scary with red eyes," he said.

"Oh, I must be angry," I said. He frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"You act like an angry person, when your obviously not," he said. We swam to shore and sat in da' sand.

"How do you know we basically just met," I said.

"Because you care about other people," he said.

"That says nothing about my personality," I said. He laughed.

"Cause this is something to be laughed at," I said.

"It is. You're cute when you're frustrated," he said. I blushed. I sighed. As long as my friends think I'm a killer, I'm good.

"You win," I paused, "Never again."

"You know you like spending time with me, no matter how much you deny it," he said.

"Quit being right," I mumbled. He laughed, again. I got angry so I jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

"I win this round," I said. I did until he rolled over. Damn.

"No, I win," he growled. He leaned and kissed me. He pulled away and I was dazed. We stared at each other. Awkward silence moment! I kissed him again. When we pulled away I blushed. He smiled. We got up and walked to his car. He opened the door for me. We started driving toward the Cullens.

"Awkward sea turtle," I murmured. We both laughed.

"Lauren, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, did you have to ask?" I said. He smiled.

"I guess not," he paused," How will we tell your friends so they won't have a panic attack?"

"You know my friends well. Umm… I'll tell them," I said.

"Okay. Will you tell me what Emmet said now?" he asked.

"Nope, you still have to ask him," I said. He groaned.

We walked into the Cullens house and they turned and looked at us. Jake walked over to Emmett and started talking to him. He turned bright red and walked over to where I was.

"Oh," was all he said. He sat on the couch and I sat on his lap.

"Where's Emma?" I asked. The she burst through the door with

Seth trailing behind.

"Lauren, Elisa, Alley, Everyone!" she screamed.

"What?" Alley yelled.

"I need to show you something," she said. Suddenly wind blew around the house. Then a circle of fire appeared and then water put it out.

"FUCK," Alley said (language, alley).

"Amazing Emmett said.

I have a bad feeling about this.

-two hours later-

I was lying in bed. Jacob was lying next to me. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know what's coming, but it feels bad. Dangerous too," I said.

"When did you become a psychic?" he asked.

"I'm not. It's just kind of like a sixth sense," I said.

"It'll be okay," he said. He kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. Whatever is coming we'll be okay. I had to believe that in order to stay sane. He pulled away and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. I need to rest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Hopefully, I would have sweet dreams.

Alley's P.O.V.

Doo,Doo,Doo,Doo. Walking around the Cullen house. Ohhhhhh, they are watching Titanic! YAY! I sat down and started watching. It was toward the end. Rose said, "I'll never let go!"

"Yes you will!" Elisa screamed. We all laughed.

"Noo, don't let go of Jack," I yelled.

"Ha ha, Alley," Emma said.

"Shut up," I said.

"Ohhhh, Alley likes Jack!" Elisa said. I was getting pissed. I just wanted to be anywhere but here..

Suddenly there were many voices around me speaking foreign. I opened my eyes and I was in a market place an a bunch of people I don't know were around me.

I started walking down a less crowded street. A vampire stepped out from behind a dumpster. He had golden eyes so I let out a breath of relief.

"You smell like the Cullens. I'm a close friend of theirs. My name is Chuck," he said. He had shaggy brown hair and a slight Spanish accent. He was kinda cute.

"Umm…yeah. I'm Alley," I said.

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"No. I don't even know how I got here," I said. He smiled.

"You can stay with me," he said. I started walking with him.

"368 years old," he said.

"Oh, you're old. I mean not like Carlisle, but.." he laughed

"Why? Hoping you could get a date?" he asked all flirty.

"Maybe," I said back. Lauren will kill me for liking him. He's a vampire for god's sake.

"Well maybe you could," he said. I giggled. He beats Jack by A LOT.

"I might just take you up on that," I said.

"What's your full name?" he asked.

"Alexis Elizabeth Gray," I replied.

"Mine is Chuck Santino Horatio Julio Ricardo Fernandez," he said.

"Wow, that's a mouth full," I said.

"I know," he paused, "but I like my name." A couple thoughts went through my head:

Damn he's hot

Mrs. Santino Horatio Julio Ricardo Fernandez

3. I'm in love with a vampire

We made it back to his apartment.

"You know you are very beautiful in the moon light," he said. I blushed. **RED Alert, Red Alert: We have interrupted this story to announce that a cute guy has called alley beautiful. Thank you for your time.**

"Wow thanks," I said. He leaned in and kissed me. Damn he was cold. He pulled away and grabbed my hand. I wished I was home to tell my friends.

Suddenly we were home and everyone turned and looked at me. Chuck was stil with me.

"It's a long story," I said.

**Chuck is awesome and Alley can't spell, do math, or remember what irony means. Reviews as always and thank you for your time. Authors note: Do not jump off cliffs they will kill you**


	11. On The Floor

**Incase you wanted to know Alley went to Guatemala. We don't know where that came from at all. Well Ellierockz wrote this chapter. You finally get to find out about Elisa and Embry. Also you need to see the trailor for ABDUCTION. It stars Taylor Lautner. I saw it is awesome and he has a gun. Well anyways we own no twilight and on with this chapter-Emz and Bellz**

_Dance the night away _

_Live your life and stay out on the floor _

_Dance the night away _

_Grab somebody drink a little more_

_ La la la la la la la la la la la la la la T_

_onight we gon' be it on the floor _

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_ Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _

_**On the Floor- Jenniffer Lopez ft Pitbull**_

**Chapter 11**

Elisa's P.O.V.

So Embry and I left the Cullen's and went for a walk in the forest. It was like 11:00 or something (it was really 2 in the morning) but all I could think is wow he's cute.

"How did you get into this mess?" Embry asked me. I was still dazed.

"I don't really know, I was walking through the mall and I saw them," I said.

"Oh…" he said like it wasn't the answer he wanted.

"As I was saying…. They came up and hugged me, I was very confused, and they told me everything," I said finishing my thought.

"Cool," he said in a very boring tone. Ring, ring, ring, and great my phone just had to ring now.

"Sorry," I told Embry as I answered it.

_ "What Emma kind of in the middle of something,"_

_ "Where are you, wait where's Embry, ohh I know where you are!"_

_ "Shut up," _I said now annoyed.

Then they are all there (it's probably on speaker) as they scream HIII really loud, as if they are trying to tell China or something. Alley starts talking and says _"Emma told me where you are. You like him don't you, DON'T YOU?" _

And again,_ "Shut up" _after that I could tell Embry was getting a little mad. "_I have to go bye!"_

_ "But wait…"_my friends said together all sounding annoyed. Now I was thinking great now everyone is mad at me.

"Sorry Embry," I said in an almost flirty tone hoping that would help.

"It's all right Elisa," he said. I guess the flirty toned helped. _She is really lucky, she is cute._

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I didn't say anything," he said getting confused.

"OH MY GOD! I JUST READ YOUR MIND!" I screamed.

He blushed and said, "Well what did I say?"

"She is really lucky, she is cute," I replied as we both blushed.

We were silent until he started thinking_ Dammit, why is it now she had to hear my thoughts. I already get it in the pack but now her to. I am such an idiot! GOD, WHY ME?_

"You're nor an idiot," I told him.

"Thanks," Embry mumbled.

We were staring at each other right about to kiss, but then.

"AHH!" I tripped over a huge rock and took Embry with me. My knee was gushing blood and Embry's hands were cut up too. We didn't know what to say, so I took off my sweatshirt (and took my new phone out of the pocket as well as my lipstick). I wrapped it around my leg and held my hand to it.

"OW!" I said, he had a worried looked in his eyes. I put more pressure on it just like I did before to stop the bleeding but it didn't hurt. I took the sweatshirt off of my leg and the cut was gone as well as the blood on my sweatshirt.

"WOW!" he said in amazement!

"Now give me your hands," I told him.

"What?" Embry asked.

"Give me your hands!" I screamed. He did and I held them in mind and all of the cuts banished like they weren't there.

"Werewolf thing, I heal fast." He said. I nodded.

We just sat there amazed and then he leaned in and kissed me on my lips. He pulled away but, I pulled him back and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. THe kiss went deeper but was still full of love. That was one kiss I will never forget. When we pulled away to breathe we ended up on the ground laughing.

"Elisa?" he asked me as we stopped laughing.

"Yeah," I asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend," he asked.

"Hell yeah, I will" I said without even thinking.

"What about your friends won't they be suspicious?" he asked.

"Nope, have you seen them? Everyone has something going on I know it," I said.

"Really?" Embry asked.

"I'm not stupid or blind. Have you not seen Emma and Seth holding hands, or when we ditched Lauren at the beach with Jacob? Even Alley has something with Chuck which still confuses me." I told him.

"That's true," he said. We decided to get up and turned around and went to the Cullen's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A little bit later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*knock, knock, knock* Emma answered the door.

"Where have you two been?" She asked.

"Out," Embry said quickly.

"I have something to show you guys," I said pretty much jumping of excitement.

"What is it," Alley said.

"Well you know how you guys have all different powers," I said.

"Yeah," Lauren said, now interested as she got off of Jacob's lap.

"Well watch this," I said smiling.

"Okay?" Jacob said a little bit of confused.

"Emma think of something." I told her.

"Okay, got it," she said, quickly I knew it.

"Your are thinking, hey wait a minute Emma!" I said annoyed.

"Nope that's not it," Emma said smiling.

"Think of something that doesn't have to do with me," I said still annoyed.

"Fine," she mumbled.

"Hey wait," Jacob said, "Emma, she had to have read your mind. How else would she have to know it was about herself?"

"True sat," Emma said.

"Do me now," Alley said.

"Okay," I said. I thought it was going to be something stupid like chicken. Wait that's Emma's word.

"Got it," she said.

"Really Alley, I love Titanic. Are you serious?" I said giving her wide eyes.

"Yep," she said smiling.

"Okay it's official, she can read minds," Alice said.

"Wait, I am not finished! I can also heal," I said smiling.

"How are you going to show us that?" Lauren asked.

"Okay, come here Lauren. Everyone out front please," I said as I took Lauren by the arm and walked outside.

"Lauren," I said.

"Yeah," she said kind of scared.

"Stand right here in the middle of the street," I said smiling.

"WHAT! DON'T KILL HER!" Jacob said angrily while shaking.

"She will be just fine," I said but Jacob didn't seem to believe me.

So I put her in the street and told her to close her eyes. She did and then a car came down the street. She started shaking and then CRASH!

"ELISA! YOU SAID SHE WOULD BE FINE! THAT DOESN'T LOOK FINE!" Jacob screamed at me.

"I'm not finished, patience Jacob," I said. I walked over to her and hugged her for about 5 seconds and she got up.

"I am fine like it didn't even happen" she said alive.

"I told you I could heal her," I said sticking my tongue out at Jacob. He rolled his eyes at me.

"If you do that again I will kill you Elisa," Lauren said as if she would fall for that again. Embry, Emma, Seth, Alice, and Alley were laughing in their heads, got to love mind reading.

With that we went inside. Man do I want to sleep, ugh.. Okay I can't I said as I went into bed. Embry kissed me goodnight. Stop thinking about Embry, tehe my boyfriend, Man do I love saying that, or thinking it. HAHA!

**Well there was some romance between Embry and Elisa. So Elisa can read minds and heal people. One thing all four of us can run fast and are pretty strong well more than a human but not as much as a werewolf or a vampire. Next chapter we will be getting more powers. Well anyways review and thank you for the people who did. -Ellie**


	12. We Are Family

**HEY! We own no twilight, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I have plenty of editing to do with the sequel we are planning. Well whatever lets just say the 4 amigos are going to 3 muskateers. Well enough with our problems lets get on with this chapter!-Emz and Bellz**

_We are family, (we are family) _

_I got all my sisters with me _

_We are family _

_Get up everybody sing _

_We are family (we are family) _

_I got all my sisters with me (i got all my sisters with me) _

_We are family (we are family) _

_Get up everyboby sing_

**We are Family- JUMP5**

**Chapter 12**

Emma's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I always thought Alley would get hit by a car," I said as we the four of us finished breakfast and sat down in the living room. Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Chuck just decided to walk in and sat with us. I must say rude. Well anyways we were laughing and the guys just stared at us wondering what we were talking about.

"Not funny, will you ever let that go, we were 12," Alley said pouting.

"Nope, it's your fault for not looking both ways," I said laughing still.

"And almost killing me," Lauren added.

"Ugh, it's is going to haunt me for the rest of my life," Alley grumbled.

"Okay, how about we figure out what your powers are so you guys can control them," Carlisle said coming down the stairs.

"But, I just sat down," Alley complained.

"To bad," Elisa stated.

"Carry me someone!" Alley said still complaining.

"Noooo," We screamed all running out. I guess no one wants to carry Alley. Haha for her! Elisa started to laugh.

_Nice Emma,_ Elisa spoke inside my head.

"What? Elisa did you just?" I screamed.

"Noo," Elisa said confused. Let me try listening to Lauren's mind.

_I want a cookie, oh look a tree! Pretty, _Lauren thought. Okay now I am even more confused.

"Lauren?" I said confused.

"Umm," Lauren said looking at me. Wow she's stupid and so observant.

"Okay so, I guess you can read minds like me," Elisa said.

"I guess so," I said happily. Mind reading buddies!

I walked over to Seth, grabbed his hand, and put my head on his shoulder. He smiled, oh get over it you know I like you for god's sake! Elisa smiled. Get out of my head Elisa, she glared at me, I guess not.

"Let's start," Carlisle said while coming out of the house.

"Perfect," I mumbled quietly so no one could here. Seth smiled, dang it I guess he can still hear me. Curse you werewolf super hearing. Then there was a flash and a second Lauren came out. What?

"Hello, I'm Lauren from five minutes in the future. Guess what? You can time travel. Bye now!" Second Lauren said and then there was a flash and she was gone. Every single face was confused.

"What the f- you know what I don't know anymore," I said smacking my forehead with my palm.

"Bye me," Lauren said waving goodbye. I smacked her head.

"If you smack me you turn on fire," I said. She grumbled something un-hearable.

"Okay, so now we know you can time travel," Carlisle said to Lauren. She did thumbs up. She's stupid enough said. Wait I say that a lot about my friends and random people. Well the world is stupid. Elisa smiled and giggled. Ha! We can have a whole conversation in our minds. Take that people! Edward stared at me confused and scared. What I'm weird you got a problem with that. He just shook his head. I shrugged.

"Okay, Alley how about you try something," Carlisle said. Yay! I don't have to. Wait I do just later. Ugh, I have no comment. I didn't care what Alley was doing so I listen to Seth's mind.

_ Okay I need to figure out how to ask out Emma, _He thought. This made me get butterflies and smile.

"Yes," I whispered to him.

"What?" he asked in a whisper.

"I will go out with you," I said whispering he smiled and blushing that I had to read his mind.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO COOL," Alley screamed in amazement.

"Shit, that's awesome, Emma did you see that?" Lauren asked me.

"Huh? What?" I asked confused. That's what I get for blanking out.

"So observant," Lauren mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"I shot ice out of my hand," Alley said still happy.

"Oh, cool, Alley now you got a good fighting thingy," I said. She smiled at that. I know I use awesome words!

"Elisa your turn," Alley said. Yes not me yet.

Elisa walked away from Embry and stood in the middle. Lauren started to smile at Elisa evilly. Elisa looked mad, and then a tree turned on fire.

"Laser vision, sweet," Emmett said.

"Lauren never think that again," Elisa screamed. Lauren looked frighten.

"Okay so now Elisa and I have two powers similar, and what did Lauren think?" I asked. No one was speaking so I listened to Elisa's mind.

_I am not going that far with Embry yuck, _Elisa thought.

I starred grossed out at Lauren. Lauren saw and started laughing. I shook my head.

"Okay, Emma your turn," Carlisle said as Elisa went back to Embry.

"Fine," I grumbled walking away from Seth.

"First," I said smiling at Lauren. I made it rain on her for a second.

"EMMA, YOU KNOW I HATE COLD, WET, THINGS," Lauren screamed.

"Then it's a good thing you didn't end up with a vampire," I said. Okay so maybe I shouldn't have said that with about 7 vampires around. Lauren was going to get revenge but I didn't care.

"Don't kill each other, even though I would love to see two chicks fight," Emmett said. Everyone gave him death glares or what the frig is wrong with you looks. You should see the look Jacob and Seth were giving him, lets say who knows if Emmett will be able to live. Rosalie slapped him. Okay why would you say that when you have a girlfriend or what ever your status is now. I got so mad because that is very rude to say even though he is Emmett. I bet you I could be steaming.

"Ummmm….. Why is it getting warmer?" Alley asked.

"Emma, I think you're doing it," Carlisle said.

"Emma calm down now," Elisa said. No duh.

"Emma think of cookies," Lauren told me.

"What? Lauren cookies, are you hungry or something?" I asked smiling. I started to calm down. Leave it to Lauren to say something random.

"It is cooler now, thank you," Alley said.

"Sorry," I grumbled walking over to Seth. He put his arm around me. I guess he doesn't care that I almost made the area as hot as he is. Body temperature wise people!

"Okay so it looks like Emma has dangerous powers," Lauren said.

"Elisa does to," I said.

"Alley kind of does, the ice can stab someone in the eye," Elisa said.

"Lauren powers are kind of like Fang from Maximum Ride," I said.

"So! I like emo bird kids, got a problem with that?" Lauren said over dramatically.

"No, Fang is awesome," I said.

Ever one besides the 4 amigos and their boyfriends left. We decided to take a walk together around the forest. I do like trees yah know. The 4 amigos walked away from the boys because we are just that awesome. Also I think the boys besides Chuck, had a pack thing to do.

"Omg, I just remembered our wolf pack," I said happily.

"Sister of the wolves, SLAEE," Lauren screamed.

"That doesn't work anymore, Alley is with a vampire," I said laughing.

"Speaking of boyfriends," Alley muttered. Chuck, Embry, Jacob, and Seth came out. I ran over to Seth and kissed him on the lips. It was a quick one so don't go ohh!

"Sister of the wolves!" Lauren said putting her hand out.

"Together," Alley said putting her hand on top of Lauren's.

"Forever," Elisa said doing the same.

"And ever," I said putting my hand on the very top. The guys looked confused.

"What we made it up when we were twelve," I said.

"No I did! That is why I am the alpha!" Lauren said.

"Yes and I am beta," Elisa said.

"No, we are co betas," I said.

"Oh, right," Elisa said laughing.

"And poor Alley is the Omega," Lauren said. Alley rolled her eyes.

"Remember Alley was happy, because she didn't know what Omega meant?" I asked. We started laughing hard.

"They are still confused," Elisa said pointing and laughing at the boys.

"We are strange okay live with it!" Lauren screamed.

"No duh, I thought you four were perfectly normal," Seth said rolling his eyes. We laughed and I put my arm around his waist. He put his arm around my neck.

"Loving this irony about the sister of the wolves," I said.

"What's irony?" Alley asked confused.

Oh Alley someone help her as we gave her the stupid look, she blushed. Chuck you have your life cut out for you.

We walked back to the Cullens, but before we walked in I gave Seth a long hard kiss. He kissed me back a little confused. It was still perfect. It was very passionate and loving. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. When we pulled back we smiled. See now you can go ohhh!

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Putting up with this," I told him.

"Wouldn't change it for a thing," he said smiling.

This might just work out. I am never going back to my dimension. My life is here with my best friends, Cullens, the pack, and of course my boyfriend Seth. Dang I love that. Why did I ever have crushes back home? I went to bed with Seth. He put his arms around me and I put my arms around him. I snuggled up to his chest and he put his head on top of mine. He kissed my forehead and closed his eyes. Again melting! I fell asleep in 5 minutes, but Seth fell asleep in 5 seconds. How in the world can you do that? He snores but I think it's hot, for him. Well let's say I could die like that it was perfect. Anyways good night and sweet dreams!

**Did you enjoy it? The sister of the wolves is actually true. My friends and I have made that up, well Lauren did. Lauren is white with purple eyes. I am chocolate brown with blue eyes. I know I look like Quil. I didn't mean to. Elisa is grey with purple eyes. Alley is orange with red eyes. That is just strange, haha red eyes, vampire wolf. Also Alley didn't know what irony means. Well please review I love seeing what you say. Thank you for the people who have!-Emz**


	13. When I'm Gone

**Sorry it took so long. Fourth of July happened, family, then this stupid computer wouldn't work. I don't like technology I can tell you! Well we own no twilight they belong to Stephanie Meyer, we wish we own the wolf pack even Paul, with his anger. Well this chapter might just shock you! –Emz and Bellz**

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn _

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_ Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_ And not even feel a thing,_

_ So baby don't feel no pain _

_Just smile back _

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn _

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_ Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_ And I don't feel a thing, _

_So baby don't feel no pain_

_ Just smile back..._

**When I am Gone- Eminem**

**Chapter 13**

Lauren's P.O.V.

I was scared of the dreamed I had. It was more of a nightmare. It was hard to hid with let me count, one, two, three mind readers in the house. They still haven't detected it yet. Well I'm scared of my dream.

_*Dream starts*_

_A weird looking horse thing came out of the forest. Maybe it was a unicorn. _

"_Demons are coming," the unicorn thingy said I was laughing._

"_You are crazy," I said._

_Now somehow I was standing at the Cullens house, only it was burned to the ground. I was starting to tear up. Then I saw __him.__ He had black hair and dark eyes._

_ "Hello little one," he said._

_ "Who are you?" I asked._

_ "I am Damien," he replied._

_ "Why are you doing this?" I asked scared._

_ "Always the same questions," Damien mumbled. "I'm trying to mess with you, Lauren."_

_ "Leave us alone," I growled. Looks like I hang around the wolves to much._

_ "We aren't that different. Lauren," he said._

_ "I'm nothing like you," I spat._

_ "You are misunderstanding. The demons are coming, whether you like it or not, but you could join us Lauren," he purred._

_ "Never!" I screamed._

_ "But, did you ever realize how you got your powers?" he pause. "Where they came from?"_

_ "I'm always wondering, but I never get any answers," I said._

_ "It's because you are not like your friends, you are a demon just like me," he said smiling evilly._

_ "No!" I shouted. "I am not a soulless killer; I don't mess with people like you do!"_

_ "Well if you don't want to join us, you can say goodbye to your life, friends, and boyfriend," he said._

_Before I could say anything black things with sings swoop down and tear me to pieces._

_*End of dream*_

I woke up screaming every time I had the dream which has been happening for a lot. Every time I would lie about the nightmare and try not to think about it. Jake knows I'm lying though. I just know it. He knows me too much.

"Lauren, you are lying," Jacob said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"About your dreams, you always wake up scared and you say it's just a nightmare, but I know it's not," he said. Dang it, why does he have to know me so well? I took a deep breath. I guess it's now or never.

"I'm having a nightmare that a demon named Damien killed everyone and told me I am a demon too," I blurted out. He frowned.

"I sound insane," I mumbled.

"No, not really, it makes sense, but I don't like that you're hurt," he said. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Worst of all, he said he is coming here. He wants me to join him," I said. Jacob growled at this.

"And if I don't he will kill me," I said looking down. Jacob lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"I won't let him hurt you," he said. I sighed.

"Jake, he is a demon as in biblical terms. I don't think you can stop him, but if I am a demon, I can," I was getting determined and nothing stops me when I am determined.

"But you might get hurt," Jacob was pouting now. "And you are not a demon. You're to nice to people,"

"I broke my friends arm, I don't think that's nice," I mumbled.

"You care about them. Why do you think they stay around you Lauren?" he asked me. I glared at him.

"I'm a monster," and with that I fell into bed and closed my eyes. I had a dream but it was different we were in a restaurant.

_*Dream starts*_

_"Hello Lauren," Damien said._

_ "What do you want from me?" I asked._

_ "You know you are a monster," he paused, "would you joining us now?"_

_ "It sounds convincing," I said._

_ "Hmm… we may save you, yet" he said._

_ "I will join you," I decided._

_ "Excellent!" he almost shouted._

_*Dream ends*_

Then I woke up. Jacob was staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"What happened?" he asked glaring. Should I tell him?

"I…. sort of just joined a demon army," I said.

"Lauren, how could you?" he screamed shaking.

"I…" I said. I just couldn't find the words.

"You what? You weren't thinking?" he screamed, "You betrayed everyone Lauren, your friends, the Cullens, the pack, and me."

Tears came to my eyes and I walked out of the house before they could see me cry. I sent a text to everyone in my contacts:

_'Im leavin I joined the demons hate me if u find it necessary but I know what I am doin good bye'_

With that I left. Pain tore through me. I left everyone I care about, the Cullens, the pack, my friends, and Jake. I started flying, not caring where I was going. Damien flew up to me.

"I am sorry, but we have to kill them," he said. I rolled my eyes fighting back tears.

"You are not sorry and I know," I said. He stared at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"You are a tough girl Lauren," he paused, "I want you as second in command."

"I accept," I murmured.

"Come with me. I will bring you to the base," he said. I nodded and followed.

We came to a warehouse. I walked in with Damien and there was ten other demons. There were cots on the floor.

"This is Lauren. She is my new second in command," he said.

"When Damien?" one of the demons asked.

"Tomorrow, they don't expect anything," he said, "Alright team get some sleep we have big day tomorrow."

**Later that night….**

I awoke to a small tap on my shoulders. I saw five of the ten demons.

"Hi, umm….we don't want to hurt the vampires or the wolves," the girl said. I smiled. Yes someone is on my side. My plan might just work out.

"Oh umm…..okay. We need a plan then," I said.

"Thank you!" she said. Then we planned it out. As if I would say it aloud. Then I heard my phone ringing. It was Jacob. He forgave me? I wanted to answer it so badly, but Damien took it out of my hand.

"Hello," Damien answered my phone. I growled.

"I need to talk to Lauren," Jacob said.

"Oh, sorry, she's sort of dead," Damien said smiling.

"What?" Jacob screamed.

"We killed her because she was attempting to be a spy, but well…" Damien said convincingly.

"Oh god," Jacob said. He hung up the phone.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's better off if he thinks you are dead," Damien said.

I wish I was dead.

Alley's P.O.V.

Lauren left. I just don't believe this. I know she's not evil, but I don't know.

"I can't believe her. She's dead to me," Elisa said.

Jacob who hasn't spoken for two hours said "She's already dead."

"What?" I shouted.

"They killed her. She was trying to help us and they killed her," he said while tears were filling his eyes.

"Oh…." was all Elisa could say.

"Guys!" Alice screamed, "They are coming tomorrow."

"Good, I am going to kill Damien," Jacob growled.

"Wait, she's really dead. Like gone?" I asked. Jacob nodded. I was choked up and started sobbing. Chuck put his arm around me. I cried for at least two hours before I fell asleep.

**The next day**

Mmmm…. I want some waffles. Wait Lauren's dead and demons are coming to kill me. Now, I feel like bacon. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. Everyone was wearing black. I wore purple. It was Lauren's favorite color. Today was going to be really crappy.

**Did anyone expect that! I did! Anyways review please! - Bellz**


	14. Bad As It Gets

**Oh my gosh! My word document works! I still can't get my old documents to open so corrections will be done later. I am so sorry I haven't updated! I couldn't get my word to work so blame my computer! I wrote the next chapter before this one to. I don't really know why though. Well to apologize I will try to type as fast as I can. I don't know if I can get the other chapter up because I forgot to write Elisa's p.o.v. Well anyways I will try to get this story done as quickly as I can. So again I am so sorry! Hope I can make this up to you -Emz and Bellz featuring Ellierockz!**

_Is this as bad as it gets  
>Is this as hard as it seems<br>Is this the way it feels with a dagger through your heart  
>When you're falling to your knees ripped and torn apart<br>How long am I gonna cry, feel like I'm gonna die  
>Trying to forget<br>Is this as bad as it gets_

_**Bad as it gets- Jewel**_

**Chapter 14**

Elisa's P.O.V

"Why did I heal her after I got her hit by a car? Why didn't I just leave her?" I said to Embry. He put his arm around me and tried not to laugh.

'_She is so funny'_ he thought.

"Yes Embry, I know that, but I was being serious," I said looking at him.

"Oh sorry," he said.

"Its okay Embry," I said trying to be as kind as I could. "I just can't believe she is gone. I mean we knew we would all die or something soon after we got here but not at different times and Lauren first, I mean how is that fair," I said as I started to sob. I laid my head on Embry's shoulder as he tried to comfort me. Holy crap he was hot like a freaking sauna gosh. As I saying, I was crying my eyes and getting all my makeup on Embry's shirt, good thing its black.

"You know what," I said curiously **(good you get a tan by staying to close to a werewolf for so long? Hahahahaha) **

"What?" he questioned.

"I know Lauren since 6th grade and she would not let anyone just kill her ,and by the way, Jacob said they did, it's not like they just walked up to her, held up a knife, told her they were going to killer her and stabbed her without a fight! Talking about Jacob hey Jake," I said as he jumped down from the stairs.

"What" Jacob said.

Just so you know, I think those are Jacob's first words since Damien 'killed' Lo-lo.

"For one good job you can talk and for second do you seriously believe that Damien just killed Lauren because I don't," I asked Jacob.

"Lauren is a tough girl, I bet she would have broken his nose and arm before he could even try to kill her," he said looking hopeful.

"So I guess we'll find out if she is dead or not today," I said getting really serious.

I used my mind to tell Embry I was going to hug Jake so he wouldn't get jealous, cool my fourth power telepathy, _its fine _he thought seeming kind of scared that I was talking to him with my mind. I walked up to Jacob and hugged him as he started to cry just a little.

"I really miss her," Jacob said while wiping a tear away. We were still hugging. Are all werewolves really this freaking hot? Did they mump on the sun or something, seriously! I pulled away from the hug.

"Jacob we all miss her and worried for her but knowing her she is," I said hoping to cheer him up.

"Thanks Elisa," He said as he walked up the stairs.

I walked back to Embry and he put his arm around me. I hope Lauren comes back soon.

**And now for what Alley has been thinking! **

La la la. Did I want waffles or bacon? I don't know, hmmm maybe I will go do Dunkin Donuts or Time Horton's and get something there. Wait do they have coffee shops here? I wonder, cool it's Lauren's room uhhh why is Jacob in the corner crying. I am going to leave now. Hey it's Elisa's room, *walks in* ohhh "bye!" Okay too Emma's room! #walks in* and again "bye!" **(making out here not lemons gosh!) **Man, where the heck is Chuck. Still don't know what irony means. **(Got to love mind reading!) **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!**

Elisa's P.O.V.

It's two in the morning put your hands up. If you're sitting stand up, Dj better man up! Haha love that song **( 2 in the morning by Girlicious) **I thought the demons were coming where are they? Why does Alley like bacon so much? Why does she not know what irony means? How does Lauren get killed by a demon? These are all good questions that need to be answered especially the ones about Alley. I am going to go down stairs and sit down because I can't sleep. Good thing the Cullen's are vampires and don't sleep or I would be lonely. To my surprise the only ones down there were Jacob and Embry. Grrr Emma can sleep and I can't grrrrr.

"Hey honey,' I said to Embry as I kiss him. "Hi Jacob."

"Hey, so why are you awake?" Jacob asked. Look he can talk in full sentences!

"I can't sleep, to much on my mind," I said.

"Ohh," he said as he tried not to cry for like the fourth time. Looks like Lauren is the tough one in the relationship.

"What are we going to do about Lauren?" I asked.

"I don't know but it is going to be hard," Embry said. Why couldn't it have been James!

**Incase you don't know who James is he goes to our school. He acts gay and plays Tennis. Oh and once he said he shaved his legs. Yes I hate him. Well anyways review!-Ellie**


	15. Don't Stop Believin'

**Hey it's us! Guess what? I own no twilight but I want to! Well, only the wolf pack now including Pauly! He is no longer drunk to us. New chappie, woop woop- Emz and Bellz**

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to the feelin' _

_Streetlights people_  
><em><br>Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on Streetlight people_  
><em><br>Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to the feelin' _

_Streetlights people_

**_Don't Stop Believin- Journey_**

**Chapter 15**

Emma's P.O.V.

Today is the day we are suppost to fight demons. What if we never get Lauren back? Why won't anyone try to go get her? I mean seriously everyone just sits around and pouts and does nothing about it! Looks like I'm the one who has to take action. Well here goes nothing.

"Why aren't you guys doing anything about Lauren?" I screamed at everyone.

"Cause she's dead," Jasper said.

"No she's not! She's Lauren! Do you really think that she wouldn't fight back, cause some damage, or would she give up? I mean really," I shouted.

"There's nothing we can do," Gwen Stefani said. WTF?

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I like Katy Perry," she said and then she flew away.

"Well, random moment of the day," Seth said.

"Back to what I was saying, after Gwen Stefani happened, are you guys just going to sit there, or go get her?" I said. Nobody did anything.

"I'm going to go get my friend back so have fun being depressed," I said while running out the door. Seth ran after me, with Jacob close behind.

"We are coming with you," Jacob said.

"At least someone believes in Lauren," I mumbled.

_Elisa, I need you guys to stay here unless the demons attack, _I thought.

_Riiiiiight,_ Elisa thought. I rolled my eyes. I sighed.

"You need to stay here if the demons attack we can't have people helpless. You need to stay here and protect your town," I said. They looked reluctant at first, but finally left. Now, how do I find Lauren? Wait, I'll track her thoughts! Thank you telekinesis.

_Weather report: Demon attack, with a small chance of escaping certain doom_, Lauren thought.

She looked like she was at the old, abandoned clown warehouse in Seattle. To Seattle away! I used my wind power to fly, like storm from x-men. I arrived at a near-by forest with a clear view of the warehouse. I began walking down when Lauren swooped down from the sky.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed.

"I'm not letting you go alone," I said.

"What? Where is every one?" she asked looking around.

"I told them to stay. Well only Seth and Jacob because they were the only ones coming with me. Trust me they didn't want to leave. I told Elisa to stay because they need to protect people from the demons," I said. She sighed.

"Why did you come though, I was perfectly fine by myself," she stammered.

"We never knew that. Jacob won't talk at all, everyone is just moping around and none of them wanted to do anything. They thought you were dead, even Jacob did. I knew you were not dead. You wouldn't give up that easy. I wasn't going to let my friend be alone when I knew I could help her," I said choking up. She smiled and hugged me. I can't believe she hugged me. Usually she would smack you if you hug her.

"So you believed in me?" Lauren asked as we pulled apart.

"Lauren, I know very well, of course I did," I said smiled.

"Well come on! I will tell you the plan in my mind, and thanks for believing," She said. I smiled.

"Lauren who is this?" a demon said. I looked at Lauren confused.

"This is Emma, my friend who actually believed in me. Emma this is Charlotte a demon who didn't want to fight the pack or the Cullens," Lauren said, I nodded showing I understood.

"Okay well how is a human going to help?" Charlotte asked.

"Emma show her what you can do," Lauren said. I nodded smiling. I did my usual demonstration. Charlotte stood there amazed.

"Not so helpless I am," I said smirking. Charlotte rolled her eyes at me.

"Come one we are wasting time!" Lauren said pushing us. Lauren and Charlotte put out their wings and started flying. I used the wind to make me fly. Now I knew we would all live. Lauren thought her plan to me. It was pretty much to follow Damien and attack him when he least expected it. That's all I am giving you. See Seth and Jacob you had nothing to worry about. I was perfectly fine by myself. Jacob can you be happy now I am bringing your girlfriend back. Now my goal was to kill the stupid demon that took my best friend.

_ Elisa we are coming back with help,_ I thought to her.

_I did my job! We are ready when you are to kill them,_ she thought smiling.

_Thank you Elisa! I knew I could count on you, and I knew you wanted to come with me but I needed someone to stay that I trust to help get everyone ready. Let's face it no one could do it and tell everyone I got Lauren and we are safe, _I thought to her.

_Thanks Emma! Well hurry up, we can't wait forever, _she thought while yelling. Oh Elisa. Here we go! Damien be ready for your worse nightmare! Revenge I tell you Revenge!

Elisa's P.O.V.

Well after Emma's explosion, we had to get ready to fight those demons!

"Come on people! Lets go get kick some demon butt!" I said. Everyone stared at me.

"How are we suppost to do that?" Jacob asked.

"I have no clue..." I said.

"So this will end well," Emmett muttered.

"That still doesn't mean we still can't kill them," I said, ready for a prep talk.

"Elisa, we can't go in there un-prepared. We could die," Carlisle said.

"Well if we don't try more people could die. We have to try! They took Lauren away from us and we are going to get her back. We are going to show them never mess with us and we are going to give them revenge!" I screamed.

"Well, I am always up to kicking peoples butt's so I am in," Emmett said. I smiled.

"I want to kill that little bastard name Damien, so I am in," Jacob said.

"I am in! Fights are always fun. One perk of being mythical," Seth said. Yes more people! Soon I had the whole pack even Sam's and the Cullens, Chuck and Alley. Everyone but Embry.

"Embry?" I asked.

"Well this is still dangerous," I pouted, "but if you are going to do this so am I." He said. Yes!

"Yay! So everyone ready for a fight!" I shouted.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted. I got some hoots and hollers as well. We lined up at the battle field. Surprisingly the same one from the new born battle. The wolves were phasing.

"I love you," I said as I hugged Embry.

"I love you to," Embry said kissing my forehead. He walked into the forest to phase. I walked over to Alley.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Hell yes!" She screamed. We were all lined up. The packs came out of the forest and getting in position. I smiled, I can do a pretty good job.

_Elisa we are coming back with help,_ Emma said coming into my mind.

_I did my job! We are ready to kill them! _I thought proudly.

_Thank you Elisa! I knew I could count on you, and I knew you wanted to come with me, but I needed someone I trust to get everyone ready. Let's face it no one could do it and tell everyone I have Lauren we are safe, _Emma thought.

_Thanks Emma! Well hurry up, we can't wait forever you know,_ I thought/ screamed at her.

"Emma has Lauren and they are coming here with help," I told them. I saw wolf Jacob and Seth sigh in relieve. Let's get this going!

**When we wrote this story we didn't have this chapter. So Bellz and I got together and decided to add this in since Bellz took my chapter! Anyways Elisa did believe in Lauren kind of. She didn't want to leave Embry and she knew she would have to be the one to get everyone ready. So in her defense she helped out a lot. Well anyways next chapter will have the fight -Emz**


	16. Authors Note

**Okay so I just had to put this authors note before I continues. Any of you who like Kiowa Gordon aka Embry Call uhhhh you might wanna look at your options. He got arrested in 2010 for underage drinking and possession of drugs. He just got arrested August 10 for that warrant but he got out that Wednesday… yah wonderful! The shy guy is really the bad guy! Now Paul doesn't look so bad.**

** Okay so sorry again, we all have been having a rough week. School started a while ago. We are getting test, homework, and just busy sports wise. Also we had a tradgic accident. Our friend committed suicide for bullying. Jamey Rodemeyer killed himself 9/18/11 because people made fun of him for being gay. Please people for him, don't make fun of people because words hurt and stay with you forever. Also if you see bullying tell someone. Help them, because no one deserves what happened. Please NO H8! 3. We will try to put more up when things calm down. P.S. We love you Jamey! R.I.P. You are missed!**


End file.
